


淫纹笔记 召唤篇 蛮神同调纹样

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹笔记 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Series: 淫纹笔记 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606102
Kudos: 1





	淫纹笔记 召唤篇 蛮神同调纹样

召唤师是第三星历兴起的职业，从亚拉戈遗迹出土的文物资料中都可以翻译出有关于他们的情报。

简洁明了的说，他们是“神妓”的化身，通过和蛮神的以太交融想合来操控神灵。

从考古资料中可查询，当时召唤师人数众多，他们各自拥有独有或者通有的蛮神之灵，在战斗的途中维持着身体被纯净的蛮神以太侵犯的状态下战斗。

从残损的资料中获得讯息，越是技艺高超的召唤师可以操控的蛮神之灵数量就越多，最高者甚至拘束操控了召唤出的蛮神本体，并且精神没有被其精炼。

他们身上的淫纹不止仅限于腹部一块，几乎可以做到和魔力回路一样遍布全身，而这淫纹的纹样也是拘束蛮神的咒术纹样，会随着属性的更改而变化。

有关于古代召唤师的资料就到此为止，研究古召唤师的学者拒绝透露更多资料，所以再来填上一些新生代召唤师的淫纹资料。

召唤师需要的是强韧的精神和强健的肉体，精神脆弱之人无法承受蛮神以太入侵的快感，一旦屈服便会被精炼吸收，成为单纯的人柱。

现代的科技魔导力量远远不及古代的亚拉戈帝国，所以新生代召唤师可以操控的只不过是由蛮神以太的残片和自身的以太造物融合召唤出来的分灵。

•即便是分灵，蛮神的力量和欲望也不容小觑，他们也在无时无刻着将召唤师泡在以太中侵犯，长久以来精神韧度必定削弱，所以除非获得命令，否则召唤师不会召唤出分灵的实体，而是将部分以太压缩进宝石兽中使用。  
•偶然也会出现宝石兽暴走把主人强暴的事件。

比起古代亚拉戈时期是近似“神妓”的身份，现今的新生代召唤师可以说是掌权者和富贵手下优秀的收藏品。

他们被赋予的淫纹并不是古代亚拉戈的纹样，不会全天和蛮神进行同调，所以他们也需要人类给予的快感来维持淫纹的活力。

这就要说到召唤师的另外一个特点，也就是以太同调性。

他们长久的和蛮神相融相拥，即便是分灵的以太也会对躯体留下一定的损耗，所以召唤师所需要的是将这些残留以太与身体进行同步调和来减轻负担。

拥有和各种以太相合的适应性，这是成为召唤师的第二个硬性条件。

当同调以太这个行为进行了充足的时间，召唤师的肉体就会浮现出对应属性以太的特征。

与火神同调者会渐渐的变得爪齿尖利，体内长久高温，对低温异常敏感，情动时全身会浮现熔岩暗纹，而强制停止高潮时会产下火之灵珠。

与风神同调者会胸部尺寸逐渐增加，耳朵会被青色羽毛所替代，性情也会变得额外暴躁。

与土神同调者会极容易怀孕，眼眸会呈出泰坦大地融光的颜色。

同调过度者即是失败品。想要控制同调的层数只需要被相反属性的以太包裹插入，或者长久的和人类交欢维持平衡。

在可以查阅的记录中仅仅有一例是例外，那是正统亚拉戈召唤师的继承者，他承受掌控住了龙神巴哈姆特的力量，并且与之同调成功。

根据目击者的记录，那个人最后全身都布满了同巴哈姆特身上魔纹相同颜色的淫纹，甚至在高潮迭起时生出了龙翼与龙尾的幻影，深受崇拜龙类的人群喜爱，不管是哪一方势力对他付出的金额都极高，可那名召唤师却平等接受了每一位追求者的欲望。

他曾经被一人侵犯怀孕过一次，记录中写着他产下一枚包含以太的巨大龙卵后便失了踪迹，并且再也没有人可以想起来他清晰的相貌，只在他们脑海中留下了一道浅浅的龙翼纹路。

某位和他交融过的龙族崇拜者人说，他真的化作了龙飞向了天空，也有人说目击到了他在某个晚上告别了最后一批追求者后，消失在了光中。

而这是在我收集了有关于那名召唤师的各种目击情报后，和某个传言人物的情报总结，能调查出来的，最有可能的推测。

『那个人来自光中，消失于光中。』


End file.
